Senior Year and Beyond
by BearKat13
Summary: They're back! Noah and Rachel Puckerman-Berry are back and better then ever in this sequel to Twin Terrors.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So they're back guys. I'll explain somethings at the end of the chapter, and I also don't think I'm going to be able to keep up the every other day updates I like to do with my stories, but I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review and I hope you like.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine.**_

"We've been here for a week you two! A week! How in the hell have you managed to get arrested this quickly here when we were in Lima for months! Months! And you haven't gotten arrested there yet?" Daddy yells outside of the cell Noah, Sam, Mike, Blaine, and I are currently sitting in. "And you also managed to drag your friends and little brother down with you as well! You do know that Shelby's going to be livid when she finds out right? She trusted your Papi and I to take care of him here and what ends up happening? He gets arrested! I-"

"Daddy!" Noah and I shout at the same time to grab his attention.

"What?" he growls out. Damn he wasn't even this pissed the last time Noah and I got arrested.

"It wasn't our fault," I say.

"Really? Well please forgive me if I don't believe you," he drawls out sarcastically. Noah and I both flinch back at his tone, cause he's never like this with us.

"Leroy? It's true. We were just at the luau having fun when this guy came up to Quinn and wouldn't leave her alone. She even flashed her ring like ten times. Finally Rachel stepped in and told him to back off and things just escalated from there. The guy tried to grab Quinn and Rachel pushed him back, then the guy swung at Rachel and they started fighting. The dude's friends tried to jump in and help him, but we stopped them and that's how we all ended up here," Blaine explains and Daddy stares at us for a few moments before letting out a resigned sigh.

"If that's what happened then I guess I can't fault you," he tells me with a small smile. "But you three are explaining to you're mom that you ended up in jail." Noah, Blaine, and I all blanch at that but before we can plead our case an officer comes in and opens our cell.

"You guys are free to go. Did you want to press charges?" the officer asks me once I exit the cell.

"No sir," I say politely as I head for the door. As soon as I'm in the waiting room Quinn jumps into my arms and pulls me into a deep kiss. Once we break apart, because of the wolf-whistles of our family, I flip them off before heading out to the cars.

"Thank you for protecting me, and I'm sorry it lead to you being arrested," Quinn whispers in my ear after a round of love making that night. I smile before pulling her into a kiss.

"There's no need to thank me bonita cause I'll always protect you, even when you don't think you need it. There's also no need to apologize for me getting arrested. It's happened before and I'm sure it'll happen again," I explain with a shrug.

"It better not," she growls out, but before she can say more I roll on top of her and initiate round two.

* * *

"Morning Rocky, guess who's on the phone," Papi says as Quinn and I walk into the kitchen hand in hand.

"Who?" I ask with a lazy grin as I nod at the others sitting around the table eating.

"Shelby," he says with a evil smile. Noah and Blaine choke on the food they had just shoved in their mouths, while I whimper and hide myself behind Quinn.

"Well we've gotta go, tell her I said hello," I say quickly before pulling Quinn out of the kitchen.

"Rachel get in here," Daddy yells from his place at the table. I sigh and slowly make my way back into the kitchen.

"I love you Quinn, never forget that," I tell her before pulling her into a kiss and walking over to sit beside Noah and Blaine. Papi brings the phone over and sets it in front of me on speaker and we all take a deep breath.

"Hey mom," Blaine starts off hesitantly.

_"Hey sweetie. How's your trip been so far?"_

"It's uh...it's been great," he says after clearing his throat nervously.

"Yeah it's been awesome," Noah adds, elbowing Blaine in his side.

_"I'm glad to hear that. Are you and Rachel excited to be seniors?"_

"Yup, very excited ma, can't wait to be out of high school. I just wish that we had a better glee club teacher though," I say, trying to keep the conversation casual.

_"What's wrong with the one you have now?" she asks in confusion._

"You, uh, you remember what happened to Rae not to long ago?" Noah begins with a cringe. I know he hates remembering it, and Shelby's reaction to hearing what happened was kinda scary as hell also. Blaine told us that she literally started packing so that they could fly down and see me before she was even off the phone. We were able to talk her our of it because I was fine, and because she had her work and Blaine's schooling to worry about.

_"Yes...why?" she asks him catiously._

"Well our bastard of a glee teacher blames Rae for what happened," he explains.

_"What!"_ is shouted from over the phone and as well as from every adult, and Blaine, in the kitchen.

"Um...yeah. He's angry that I got his favorite student sent to jail," I say with a shrug. This causes Papi to start muttering in spanish and Shelby to start ranting over the phone.

"While this conversation will be revisited," Daddy begins in a yell to talk over everyone already speaking, "you guys need to tell your mom what she was really called for."

_"What do you mean Leroy?" Shelby questions_. The three of us gulp and I only relax because of Quinn plopping herself in my lap, though it's only slightly.

"Well ma...you know what had happened was..." Noah tries to begin. He then looks to me with a 'your turn' look, and I look to Quinn with a pleading and save me look. She rolls her eyes at me playfully before kissing me quickly and turning to the phone.

"Hello Shelby, I'm Quinn."

_"Hello Quinn, I've heard so much about you and I can't wait to meet you in person."_

"Same here. So what these three are to scared to tell you is that they were arrested last night," Quinn tells her quickly. Noah, Blaine, and I all look at her like she's insane and then flinch back when Shelby freaks.

_"They WHAT?! You've only been there a week! How in the hell did you manage to get arrested in a week! And Rachel and Noah what did I tell you's going to happen the next time you got arrested?! And Blaine are you insane?!"_

"Shelby? Shelby? Shelby!" Quinn ends up screaming over the line.

_"What?!"_ _she screams back. _Quinn recoils into my chest at for a moment before straightening back up and addressing her again.

"It wasn't their fault."

_"Explain," she demands._

"Well we were at a luau and this guy came up to me and started hitting on me. I kept telling him no and declining his advances. I even flashed him my engagement ring like ten times and he still wouldn't leave me alone. Rachel finally stepped in and told him to back off and the guy got mad at that. He tried to grab me but Rach pushed him away before he could and the guy punched her. They started fighting after that and then the guy's friends tried to jump in and help him because he was losing. That's when Puck, Blaine, Sam, and Mike joined and kept the others off of her," Quinn explains to her. There's silence on the other line for far to long and my brothers and I start squirming in our seats.

_"Then why did you get arrested when it wasn't your fault?" _

I breath a sigh of relief before answering. "Because we were fighting at a public event. We were let off without any charges though."

_"I'm still not happy about you three fighting, but I understand why. If it happens again, regardless of who's fault it is, there will be dire_ consequences." The three of us tense at that, but she keeps talking so we don't have any time to protest. _ "Now I have to go, but I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."_

After receiving I love yous and goodbyes back she hangs up and I finally fully relax and enjoy Quinn sitting on me.

"Well that went better then expected," Blaine jokes.

"Yeah cause of mi amor," I say, nuzzling my nose into the back of her neck.

"You guys are sickening," Santana says as she and Brittany finally walk into the kitchen.

"You missed all of the excitement San," Sam tells her with a grin.

"What excitement?" she questions as she sits down and pours herself some juice.

"Rach, Blaine, and Puck had to talk to their mom," Kurt says with a laugh.

"I missed it?" she whines out with a pout, and at everyone's nod she scowls. "Damn it!" Britt pulls her into a hug and she instantly relaxes with a smile.

"It wasn't as exciting as they're trying to make it out as," I say, trying to down play the entire thing.

"No it really was," Tina tell Santana with a smirk. I didn't even know Tina knew how to smirk. I just scowl at her and bury my face in Quinn's hair, letting it's familiar and amazing smell take over my senses.

Once everyone finishes breakfast we all decide to go on a dolphin tour, so now I'm in my room getting dressed to go out. I'm in a black and purple bikini with plain black board-shorts and a purple muscle shirt. I also change out my lip ring from green to purple, and my tongue ring from rainbow to black.

"You know you are one of the most anally dressed people I have ever met," Quinn says as she emerges from the Jack 'n Jill bathroom that connects mine and Santana's rooms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I tell her with a smirk as I slip on my black chanclas.

"Sure you don't baby," she says as she saunters over to me sexily and I now can't take my eyes away from her magnificent body that's on display because of her yellow and green bikini. "You like what you see?"

"Hell yeah I do," I say as I try and grab her. She easily dodges me and continues on her way to the dresser that's behind me. "Baby," I whine as she passes me.

"What? We don't have time," she tells me with a shrug and a smirk. I growl at her and gently tackle her onto the bed, covering her with my body and capturing her lips with my own. She tries to resist at first, but once I force my tongue into her mouth she gives in with a moan.

I cup her left breast and revel in her mewl and the fact that it fits perfectly in my hand. I start kneading it gently and begin kissing my way down her jaw and to her neck. There I begin sucking and nipping on her pulse point.

"My eyes!" is screamed from our door and I turn in time to see Kurt running away quickly. I also see Tina and Mike starting at the two of us with lust in their eyes. Quinn sees this as well and we both start laughing uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry," Mike rushes out as he covers the front of his pants and leaves our doorway. Tina just spares him a glance before turning back to us.

"Ok I'm the farthest thing from gay, but I have to admit that that was hot," she tells us with a smirk and a wink before following her boyfriend. We just continue laughing as we watch her leave and after a few minutes we're finally able to calm down.

"Wow we have the best of friends don't we?" I ask Quinn as I help her up from the bed.

"Oh yeah the best. Be glad it wasn't Britt, cause she would've asked to join," she says back as she pulls on the shorts and shirt that I distracted her from earlier.

When we finally make it downstairs I see Kurt being comforted by Sam, and Mike and Tina looking as if they are wanting to jump eachother.

"You two are evil," Kurt whines once her catches site of us.

"I have no idea what you're referring to," I say with a smug grin.

"It's ok babe, you're not the only one that's been traumatized by them," Sam says with a shudder.

"What ever Sammy, you know it was hot," I tease.

"Like I've told you before Rach, I'm as gay as you," he says back. I go to say more but am interrupted by Ashton.

"Ok guys, not that we're not all interested in what you're talking about, even though we're really not, but we need to go now if we're going to make the tour," he tells us before walking out of the door. We all follow him, and after making sure everyone's accounted for we set off.

**So I hope that it met all of your expectations, and if not then I apologize. Now with the Shelby and Blaine thing, Blaine's only a year younger then them, so when they were in New York they ran into him at school. That lead to them meeting Shelby and then Shelby and Blaine coming into their lives. Please review and I hope you enjoyed. = )**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry the update's taken so long but I'm having some insane writers block. There's some pretty offensive terms that are being used in this chapter and I hope nobody gets offended. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mine**_

"I don't wanna go back tomorrow," Quinn pouts from her position on my chest and I kiss the top of her head.

"I know bonita. I honestly don't think any of us want to go back, I mean we're in paradise right now. Who in their right mind would want to go back to Lima?" I ask rhetorically. Quinn stays quiet and I'm fixing to ask if she's ok before I realize she's fallen asleep. I chuckle quietly before kissing the top of her head once more and falling asleep not to long after.

"Wake up putas!" is yelled from the other side of our door and I groan before snuggling further into the warmth behind me. Santana then starts pounding on our door when we don't answer and I bury myself further under my covers. I feel Quinn's arms tightening around me and I smile slightly, even though I'm annoyed at my cousin.

"Go. Away!" I yell.

"No! Tio Lee said to wake your asses up. We leave in three hours," she hollers back and I groan again.

"Fine we're up!" Quinn yells back before I can and I turn around in her embrace.

"Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side. And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face, it's a good morning beautiful day," I say to her with a grin.

"You, my love, are a dork," she tells me with a laugh, even though I can tell she's swooning from my quoting a song to her.

"Yeah well, you love me anyway."

"Of course I do. Now lets get up before your dads sick Satan on us again," she jokes as she tries to get up. I tighten my grip on her though and pull her into a kiss before she can. I force my tongue into her mouth and once our tongues start battling I suck hers into my mouth and begin sucking on it. She moans loudly and rolls on top of me.

"It's about damn time," Santana snarks when we finally come downstairs an hour later, fully dressed and ready for the day. I'm in a pair of khaki short-shorts, a purple muscle shirt, and my black chanclas. Quinn's in blue jean shorts, a black tank top, black chanclas.

"Whatever," I mumble out as I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the breakfast table. Quinn sits beside me and we both eat our, now cold, breakfast as we listen to our parents talk about what's going to happen at the airport.

"I still say we don't go back," Kurt volunteers. "I mean we could all just attend school here." We all voice our agreement with his statement, but our parents all glare at us and we shut up immediately.

After we're all packed and ready we head to the airport to board our insanely long flight back to Lima.

* * *

"You ready to turn this school upside down?" Noah asks from my doorway on the first day of senior year. It brings a sense of deja-vu and I smirk at him.

"Of course," I reply as I finish my make-up. I'm in a pair of stonewashed skinny jeans with natural holes, a plain baby blue v-neck, my blue lip ring, my rainbow tongue ring, and my blue and white chucks. Noah's in a pair of regular jeans, a plain white shirt, black combat boots, and black lip ring.

After I'm finished getting ready we head downstairs and eat the ginormous 'It's your senior year' breakfast and then he heads to school while I head to Quinn's on our bikes.

"Hey bonita, you looks gorgeous as usual," I greet her as she runs outside. She just pulls me into a kiss before straddling my bike and pulling on her helmet.

"Thanks babe, and you look hot, as usual," I hear her say over the earpiece as I start my bike and head towards the school.

As we pull into the school I notice our group waiting by Santana's car and I smile. Even after spending an entire summer with them I'm still excited to see them. After I park and we dismount, oh the dirty thoughts, we head over to the group. Once we're all together we all head into the school and separate to head to our lockers.

"Hey babe you never told me how the try-outs went," Quinn says as I meet her at her locker after I finished with mine.

"We owned that shit," Noah exclaims from behind me and I smirk, cause yes, yes we did.

"What he said," I say. "I'm on the team," I continue quickly after receiving a glare.

"That's amazing," she squeals before jumping into my arms and pulling me into a kiss.

"Fucking dykes," I hear someone mutter and I break away from Quinn quickly to see a guy looking at us in disgust. I lunge for him a push him against the locker, smirking in satisfaction at the bang I hear as his head collides with the locker.

"What'd you say?" I ask menacingly. The guy looks terrified for a moment before he covers the fear with another look of disgust.

"I said you're a fucking dyke and it's disgusting." I lose my smirk as I look around the hallway for a slushie. I spot Dave and Az walking down the hallway and I turn back to the guy quickly.

"Well you know what puto? I didn't ask for your fucking opinion. It's hateful and unwanted," I tell him before pushing him against the lockers again and stepping away from him. He looks relieved to not have me in his face anymore and I smirk again as Dave and Az reach me.

"Sup Berry?" Az says while Dave nods to me. They're fixing to pass me when I grab their arms and nod my head at the guy who's starting to walk away. "Him? What'd he do?"

"He insulted me and your cheer captain," I tell them with a scowl. They share a quick look, nod at me, and then walk after the guy.

"Hey!" Dave shouts causing the guy to turn around. As soon as he does he's met with a cherry and raspberry slushie to the face.

"Welcome to McKinley loser!" Dave and Az shout before continuing to walk past him. He looks over to me and I wink at him with a grin before pulling Quinn into another kiss.

The rest of the morning passes uneventful, and then lunch hits and things heat up again. As I'm walking from my last class, which I share with Kurt, I'm jerked outside. I look around and see the guy from this morning along with four other guys surround Kurt and I, and they look pretty pissed.

"Why do you always attract trouble?" Kurt whispers to me fearfully as he presses himself as close to me as he can get.

"Eh, it's a talent," I joke with a shrug. "What the hell do you want...?" I ask, waiting for a name.

"You don't get to know my name. Fags and dykes like you don't deserve to know," the guy sneers out, causing his goons to snicker.

"Well aren't you a little ball of homophobic sunshine?" I ask sarcastically.

"Fuck off bitch," the guy says and I smirk.

"Well I would, but you and your little friends here are in my way," I tell him sweetly.

"What the fuck was that this morning?" he questions, ignoring my previous statement.

"That was you being a blatant homophobe," I tell him with a shrug.

"Not that you dumbass," he sneers out. I look around at his friends and I can tell that they're getting even more pissed off and I revel in the fact. I feel Kurt shaking against me and I grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

"Oh! You mean the double facial you got? Well that's what happens when losers step out of their place," I explain with a grin.

"Fuck you! I'm not a loser," he shouts. I chuckle quietly and feel Kurt do so as well. "Stop laughing at me before I beat your asses," he shouts again. His goons move closer to us and I feel Kurt tense up again.

"Look dude, I know this is Lima but you need to know that people aren't as homophobic as you'd think. Also if you keep this up I'm going to hurt you, so let us go now," I tell him. This causes him to laugh.

"Well they should be cause you two are disgusting. You know what, I think I might just go pay your little girlfriend a visit after I'm done with you two. I mean she's _way_ to hot to be gay, and I think after she sees what being with a real man's like she'll agree with me," he says with an evil grin.

I see red and as soon as he's finished speaking I lunge at him. I catch him with a right hook that lays him out and turn just in time to duck a punch from behind. I bring my knee into the person's groin, causing him to double over in pain. I roundhouse the person who was advancing on me from the side and then tackle the two guys off of Kurt. Thankfully they weren't able to inflict too much damage before I got to him.

"Go!" I shout after I pull him up and I push him in the direction of the school before I get punched in the back of the head. It dazes me for a moment, and then I trip the guy trying to run after Kurt and elbow the one who just wrapped their arm around my neck.

I manage to get free and turn around quickly, not able to avoid the punch to my jaw. All the guys surround me again and smirk before the main guy rushes me again. Taking the cue from their leader the others rush me as well and we begin to fight again. I can tell that their surprised that I'm holding my own against five guys and I just smirk. My smirk quickly falls away though as they get smart and each of the guys grab one of my limbs, holding me in place as the main guy starts wailing on me.

I'm able to break one of my arms free and I pop the dude in the nose before they guy holding that arm captures it again. I feel my nose break under the next punch the guy throws at me and finally just give in. I close my eyes and prepare for the next hit, but it never comes. Instead I hear a roar that sounds remarkably like Noah and a squeal of pain.

The next thing I know I'm being released, and when I open my eyes I see Santana, Mike, Sam, and much to my surprise Blaine, fighting with the other guys. I also see Noah beating the hell out of the guy who was hitting me before I'm enveloped in familiar arms. I wince at the pain in my ribs at the tightness of Quinn's grip and she pulls away quickly, panic written all over her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry baby! Where does it hurt?" she says quickly before checking me for injuries. Her eyes fill with tears and I pull her back into my arms, whispering soothing words into her ears.

The guy Blaine's fighting now has the upper hand and I quickly let go of Quinn and rush to help my baby brother. I tackle the guy off of him and jump back to my feet. I help Blaine up and push him over to Quinn, knowing he's not a very skilled fighter. The guy tackles me from behind but I mange to reverse our positions so that I'm on top.

"Hey! Break it up!" is hollered from somewhere but I don't listen. Not even ten seconds later I feel myself being lifted off of the dude I'm beating up and I immediately go still. I'm breathing hard and there's blood rushing from many different places on my person but I don't really care where it's coming from at the moment. My hands are pulled behind my back and I feel cuffs being placed on my wrists. When I look around I see literally everyone but Britt, Quinn, and Tina being cuffed and fear floods me.

"Fuck! Shelby's going to kill me!" I whine out.

**So hopefully it didn't suck too much. Again I'm sorry for the late update, and please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I apologize for the gap inbetween updates, but Real Life's kinda sucking at the moment. Please review and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

"So...do you think mom's really going to kill us?" Blaine asks worriedly. I just stare at him through my good eye for a moment and then shake my head no.

"Na, she won't cause I kinda got jumped. Also I think I need the hospital cause I'm sure one of those coños fractured a rib," I say, then grimace as I try and take a deep breath. We continue to sit in silence and I can see everyone fuming as they take in my injuries. I haven't even seen myself yet, but from the way I'm feeling and the way everyone's reacting, they're pretty bad.

"Is that Papi?" Noah asks around ten minutes later. I listen carefully and hear a voice shouting in spanish. I know for a fact it's my Papi, but I can't seem to make out what he's yelling. Not even a minute after I hear a female voice screeching in spanish as well and smirk at Santana.

"Looks like Tía Reyna's here also," I say with a smirk and a chuckle, which quickly turns into a pained grimace. Damn that hurt. Those putos seriously did a number on me.

"You let my kids out of there and you do it now!" is heard from the front a few seconds later and Noah, Blaine, and I all shrink back slightly in fear.

"Uh...Ma's here," Noah whispers out before trying to hide behind Sam. Sam quickly jumps up and sits on the other side of the cell.

"Sorry bro but you're on your own. You're mom scares the piss outta me."

"When have you ever seen my Ma in scary mode?" Noah asks with a scowl, irritated that his barrier ditched him.

"Um..._Hello_? I did visit y'all in New York a few times," Sam points out and Noah's scowl becomes a pout. Finally the door leading to the cells is opened and Blaine, Noah, and I visibly jump. That movement also causes me to let out a small whimper of pain.

"_Ay dios mio_!" Tía Reyna and my Papi exclaim as they catch sight of me as I walk into the front room followed by the others. Tears instantly spring to everyone's eyes and they all let out some sort of reaction. Shelby and Quinn rush towards me and they both throw their arms around me simultaneously. I yelp loudly in pain, and they immediately release me.

"I'm so sorry Baby!" Quinn says quickly, bouncing up and down slightly from anxiety and not knowing what to do with herself. I gently take her hand and kiss the back of it and then look to Shelby who hasn't said a word. I see nothing but fury covering her features.

"Did you want to press charges ma'am?" the officer who released us asks me. I get a sense of deja-vu, except this time I am pressing charges.

"Are they trying to press charges on us as well," I ask as I follow the guy to his desk and take a seat.

"Yes, but it's not happening. Their were witnesses other then your friends, and they're the ones who phoned us. They told us that there were a bunch of males beating up a smaller female, and that they heard them use derogatory words against you. So if you're wanting this can be charged as not only an assault, but also a hate crime," the officer explains.

"Yes to both," I tell him.

Once we finally leave the police station we head towards the hospital so we can all get checked out. It is a not so pleasant trip where I'm told that I have two fractured ribs, four bruised ribs, and a broken nose, not counting the bruising and my right eye almost being swollen shut.

"Thank you for not killing us," I say to Shelby from the back seat of her car. She looks at me through the rear-view mirror and raises a brow.

"Did you really think I was going to get angry with you for defending yourself against something like that?" she questions sceptically. I just shrug from my spot on Quinn's shoulder and drift to sleep. I love pain meds.

* * *

The next morning I feel like I got hit by a bus. Twice. I try and stretch, which turns out to be a horrible idea, and I whimper as quietly as I can as to not wake Quinn. Unfortunately she still bolts up quickly and questions me.

"Oh my god babe are you ok? What happened? Do I need to call Alex? Should I go and get your dads? What about-" I manage to slowly raise myself up and gently press our lips together to stop her rant.

"I'm fine bonita, I just tried to stretch, which I found out is a no no," I explain before connecting our lips once more. I carefully push her on her back and climb on top of her, and we kiss languidly for around fifteen minutes before Noah barges in without knocking. Again. Like usual.

"Sorry sis but the padres say it's time for breakfast and meds," he tells us. He ended up with a split lip, a bruised jaw, and a black eye from our fight. Lucky bastard.

"Kay, we'll be down in a few," I tell him before pecking Quinn's lips one last time and carefully getting up. I trudge into my bathroom and turn my shower on cold, for multiple reasons, before stripping down and getting in.

Once I'm finished Quinn takes her turn, and by the time she's out I'm almost done putting on my make-up. I'm dressed in a red v-neck, black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. My lip and tongue ring are red and my gauges are black, and I'm wearing a red and black checkered seat-belt belt.

"I'll see you downstairs baby," I tell Quinn before kissing her once more and heading downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

Noah's driving to school today and I'm in the back snuggling with Quinn. Even though I'm sore as fuck, I've had worse. One of the fights from the fight club in New York left me with a cast on my right arm, a broken nose, almost all of my ribs fractured, my left eye swollen shut, a concussion, and multiple stitches in multiple places. That was fun explaining to my dads and Shelby. They flipped their shit when they saw me, and with good reason. I ended up telling them that I was mugged by a group of people when I was walking home from a friends.

"Baby are you ok? Where'd you go?" Quinn asks as she gently shakes me from my thoughts. I look around and notice that we're pulling into the McKinley lot and give Quinn a sheepish smile.

"Sorry bonita. I'm fine I was just lost in thought," I explain.

"Care to share with the class?" she asks with that damn eyebrow raise as we exit my jeep. So. Fucking. Sexy.

"She was thinking about the last time she got her ass kicked like that," Noah says as he rounds the jeep to our side and we make our way to the front of the school.

"And Bingo was his name-o," I semi sing as I hold the door open for Quinn.

"Thanks sweetie."

"My pleasure love," I say as I give her a quick kiss and then proceed to give her the explanation she's wanting. "Now you can't get angry at me, cause this happened in New York," I say and Quinn narrows her eyes and her mouth forms a thin smile. I slightly shrink back from her gaze and once she gives a firm nod I warily begin. "So we were in fight club and there was this dude, and he was _huge_. It came down to me and him in the finals during a tournament and I lost. I got him pretty good, but he still won and I came out with the worst injuries."

"So I'm gonna go over...there," Noah says hesitantly and backs away slowly as he hears Quinn let out a growl and catches sight of her face. Once he's sure he's out of lunging range he turns and sprints down the hall.

"Fucking coward," I mumble under my breath before turning to my angry fiancee, and HBIC. "Baby? Bonita remember you promised not to get angry," I say gently, and she looks like she's fixing to rip me a new one.

"Q. Dwarf." is heard from behind me and I breath a sigh of relief for being saved by the track-suited devil herself.

"Coach," Quinn says with a quick nod in her direction, only taking her burning eyes off of me for a moment.

"Track-suited Devil," I greet with a smirk. Coach stares at me for a moment, trying to intimidate me, before breaking into a smirk of her own once it doesn't work.

"How are you Berry?" she asks me in concern.

"I've had worse," I tell her with a shrug and a smirk, until I hear another growl from behind me and my face immediately morphs into one of fear.

"I take it you've pissed off my captain Streisand. I thought you were smarter then that."

"Um...normally I am, but I'm also insanely whipped and she told me to tell her something. I told her that something and now I'm kinda fearing for my life," I tell her, slowly inching away from my furious fiancee.

"I see. Well I'm not disappointed that you're ok, and this hasn't been a complete waste of my valuable time, but I've got students to terrorize," Coach says before she smirks at me and walks away.

I slowly turn around and whimper quietly when I see that Q's still as pissed off as she was before Coach came and saved my ass for a few more moments. I'm fixing to try and plead my case again, but before I can the warning bell sounds and I do a mental happy dance. If I did a real one then Quinn really would murder me.

"Bye bonita, love you," I rush out quickly before turning and sprinting towards my first class, which I do share with Quinn, but at least she can't kill me with a teacher in the room. I think.

I'm called into Coach Beiste's office during lunch, and as I take a seat in front of her desk I sigh. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, especially with the overprotective parents that I have.

"So you're mother came and paid me a visit this morning," Coach begins and my eyes widen in surprise. I was expecting it to be a phone call, not a visit.

"She did? Why?"

"I think you know why Berry."

"Yes ma'am but I meant why would she pay you a visit instead of just calling?"

"Well I ran into her in the teacher's lounge this morning, and she told me that she needed to speak to me. She came in during second period and we discussed your injuries," she tells me, and I try to wrap my head around the fact that they ran into eachother in the _teacher's lounge_.

"Um...huh?" I question in confusion. She laughs at the look on my face for a moment before explaining.

"Your mom works here now."

"Huh...well I sure as hel-eck didn't see that coming," I mumble out.

"I can see from your surprise that you were not aware of this?"

"No...but it's been kinda hectic," I say with a shrug.

"Ok well down to business. I'm not taking your spot away, but you are out until your ribs are in the clear. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Dismissed," she tells me with a small smile.

"Have a nice lunch coach," I tell her before exiting her office and going off to find Blaine. I find him in the lunch room, and as I take a seat beside Quinn I give her a quick kiss before focusing on my baby bro. "Blaine, what subject does Ma teach?"

"Huh? Oh she's teaching history now. I actually think she's your teacher," he says with a smirk and I groan. Damn.

"Cool," I lie with a fake smile that everyone sees through.

* * *

The glee club's sitting in the choir room waiting on, you guessed it, Mr. Shue so practice can start. I'm currently resting my head on Quinn's shoulder and listening to the family having a conversation, occasionally adding something here and there, and thinking about how having my Ma as my teacher wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, when Mr. Shue finally walks in ten minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Now since we didn't have a meeting yesterday I wasn't able to introduce our newest addition to the team," he tells us with an obviously fake and strained smile. "Everyone please welcome our new co-director Ms. Shelby Corcoran, and her son Blaine." At hearing this everyone in the family sits up straight and beam as they both walk in together.

"Ma!" Noah and I chorus together excitedly.

**So I hope you enjoyed and please review. They're like my coffee, I need them to go on. Thanks for reading = )**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, and I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Not mines**_

Shelby just gives us a grin before turning and addressing the club as Blaine takes a seat next to Mike.

"Hi guys. As Mr. Shue's just told you, I'm the new co-director of the club. If you have any questions or suggestions then please feel free to come to me with them," my ma tells everyone. I just smirk at Mr. Shue, who's pouting next to the piano like a petulant child. Once she's done speaking Mercedes raises her hand tentatively.

"Yes," Shelby asks, nodding to Mercedes.

"Puck and Rachel called you mom when you walked in, are you really their mother?"

"That I am. They're the reason I moved here from New York. Well that and Blaine missed his big brother and sister," Shelby says, causing Blaine to squeak in outrage and embarrassment. "Ok, first off does anyone have anything they want to perform?"

"We actually have a rule that all new members have to sing. Kinda like an audition, but you're accepted no matter what," Mr. Shue says before anyone can answer and looking pointedly at Blaine.

"That's cool," Blaine says as he jumps up from his seat and walks over to the docking station. He gets his music set up and waits for the adults to go sit down. "Ok so as my mom has told you, I'm Rachel and Noah's younger brother, I'm from New York, and here goes."

_I was walking down the street,_  
_When out the corner of my eye_  
_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me._  
_She said "I've never seen a man_  
_Who looks so all alone,_  
_Could you use a little company?_

_If you can pay the right price_  
_Your evening will be nice,_  
_And you can go and send me on my way."_  
_I said "You're such a sweet young thing_  
_Why you do this to yourself?"_  
_She looked at me and this is what she said:_

_"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees._  
_I got bills to pay,_  
_I got mouths to feed,_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_I know I can't slow down,_  
_I can't hold back,_  
_Though you know, I wish I could._  
_No there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good."_

_Not even fifteen minutes later_  
_I'm still walking down the street,_  
_When I saw a shadow of a man creep out of sight._  
_And then he sweeps up from behind_  
_And puts a gun up to my head,_  
_He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight._

_He said "Give me all you've got_  
_I want your money not your life,_  
_But if you try to make a move I won't think twice."_  
_I go like "You can have my cash_  
_But first you know I got to ask_  
_What made you want to live this kind of life?"_

_He said "There ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees._  
_I got bills to pay,_  
_I got mouths to feed,_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_I know I can't slow down,_  
_I can't hold back,_  
_Though you know, I wish I could._  
_No there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good"._

_Now a couple hours have passed_  
_And I was sitting at my house,_  
_The day was winding down and coming to an end._  
_So I turned on the TV_  
_And flipped it over to the news,_  
_And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend._

_I saw a preacher man in cuffs he'd taken money from the church,_  
_He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills._  
_But even still I can't say much_  
_Because I know we're all the same,_  
_oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills_

_"Oh, there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Money don't grow on trees._  
_We got bills to pay,_  
_We got mouths to feed,_  
_There ain't nothing in this world for free._  
_I know we can't slow down,_  
_We can't hold back,_  
_Though you know, we wish we could._  
_No there ain't no rest for the wicked,_  
_Until we close our eyes for good_

Once Blaine was finished singing we all clap and cheer for him. He bows before grabbing his iPod and heading back to his seat, where Mike and Noah hi-five him.

"That was amazing Blaine, thank you," Mr. Shue says before turning to his infamous whiteboard. We all roll our eyes and suppress a groan once his back's turned. "Pain," he tells us as he turns around with a grin.

"Huh?" Noah, Blaine, and I question simultaneously, we then look at eachother quickly and then back to Mr. Shue.

"Everyone's gone through something painful in their lives, some more than others. I want all of you to find a song that reflects on something painful you've gone through in your life, and then sing it to the club. You don't have to tell us why you're singing it unless you want to, but you do have to sing. Now is there someone with a song already in mind?"

Everyone just looks from one to the other, waiting to see if someone's willing to volunteer today. My ma catches my eye and lifts a questioning eyebrow and I shake my head no. I do have a song that I'm going to sing, just not today.

"No one?" Mr. Shue asks in disappointment.

"I um, I have one if you're not opposed to me singing again," Blaine says nervously.

"Not at all Blaine, the floor is yours," Mr. Shue says with another grin before sitting next too our mom.

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_  
_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me, Oh oh_  
_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, Oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down, come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm coming up now, coming up now_  
_out of the blue, oh_  
_These zombies in the park,_  
_they're looking for my heart, oh oh_  
_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun, oh oh_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_And so I run now to the things_  
_they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down_

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh_  
_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

_If I could find a way to see this straight_  
_I'd run away_  
_To some fortune that I,_  
_I should have found by now_

_And so I'd run now to the things_  
_they said could restore me_  
_Restore life the way it should be_

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup_  
_to come down_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa  
__One more spoon of cough syrup now, whoa_

"Again great job Blaine," Mr. Shue says as he stands. "Anyone else? No? Ok guys, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will can I talk to you please?" Shelby asks as we're all gathering our stuff together.

"Um...sure Shelby," Shue answers warily.

"Great follow me," she says as she heads towards the door. "Oh, Noah and Rachel? You two are coming to my place for dinner on thursday," she orders us before finally leaving, Mr. Shue dragging behind her.

"Oh shit. Why?" Noah asks worriedly as we all head into the parking lot.

"I don't know. It could just be that she misses you guys," Blaine says with a shrug, not really paying attention to the group. I follow his gaze to where he's staring to see Karofsky talking with Azimio, but Dave's eyes are trained on Blaine.

"Hey Blaine, whacha lookin at?" I question as I sling my arm over his shoulder.

"What? Nothing," he says quickly after jumping a foot in the air. His cheeks flush a bright red and we all laugh at him as we make it to the parking lot.

"Were you just checking out David?" Kurt asks in curiosity.

"No!" Blaine shouts a little too quickly, his cheeks turning impossibly redder.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean he's pretty sexy," Kurt tells him.

"Hey!" Sam yells indigently from beside him before pouting.

"Oh hush Sam. You know I love you, and that you're all the sexy man I need," Kurt says with a grin before giving him a quick kiss.

"Damn right I am," Sam says smugly before opening his car door for Kurt. "And I love you too sweetie," he adds on after receiving a glare from Kurt.

"Aww..." Quinn, Noah, and Mike mock.

"Whipped!" Santana and I yell at the same time as the others. Brittany and Quinn turn and glare at us and we both look down with a mumbled apology. Everyone just laughs at us and then we finally go our separate ways.

* * *

"Where's your brother?" Papi asks as soon as Quinn and I walk into the living room.

"I don't know. Probably some skanks house," I answer him with a shrug. He scowls at me for a moment before heaving a sigh and gesturing to the couch.

"What's wrong Hiram?" Quinn asks hesitantly at his expression as we both take a seat.

"We got some news today and it's not very pleasant," Daddy says as he walks in from the kitchen. He sets a glass of water in front of me and my mind immediately goes to the worst possible scenarios.

"What?" I ask fearfully.

"We got a call from our lawyer today, and he told us that Finn is getting out of jail next week," Papi tells us with a frown.

"What!" I exclaim in outrage as I jump up from the couch.

"Rachel calm down please," Daddy says as I begin to pace angrily.

"No! Fuck that! Why is he getting out after only a few months? I thought he was going to be in there for two years?"

"If you'll calm down we'll tell you," Papi tells me. I just continue pacing around the living room, silently fuming.

"I just...I can't," I say before grabbing my bike keys and heading outside. Quinn follows me, but before she can stop me I'm already speeding away.

**Quinn POV**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Damn it why does she always have to be so fucking- Ugh! As soon as her bike's out of sight I run back inside and stop in front of Leroy and Hiram.

"Why in the hell is he getting out early," I demand, hopping from foot to foot and wanting to chase after Rachel but not knowing where to go.

"His lawyer appealed the case because of the main suspect going back on his word. He ended saying that Finn never paid him to-to...you know. Since Finn's entire case was built off of that guys word, once he went back on it stating that it was false, Finn's entire case was thrown out," Leroy explains, anger radiating off of him.

"That's bullshit!" I exclaim before pulling my phone from my jeans and calling Puck. It goes straight to voicemail and I growl in frustration. "Puck when you're done being a manwhore either call me back or try and get a hold of your sister. _Quickly_," I bark into the phone before hanging up and calling Santana.

_"What bitch I'm busy_," Santana demands as soon as she picks up her phone.

"Rachel took off on her bike and I have no idea where she went," I rush out in panic.

"_What do you mean she took off?_" she asks in a confused and slightly worried tone.

"Finn's getting out of jail next week, and once she heard that she just left. We need to find her San before she does something stupid," I say, holding back tears.

"_Hey calm down Cap. We've got this. I'll take the cemetery, you take the school, and I'll call the others and have them help. Ok?_"

"Yeah. Yeah, ok. Call me if you find her please," I say before hanging up and grabbing the jeep keys from their hook. "I'm going to find Rae, so I'll be back. Call me if she shows up," I yell into the living room before jumping into the jeep and taking off in the direction Rachel did.

**Review? Please? Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed = )**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you to all who have taken the time to read, review, and/or alert my stories. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: Glee is, unfortunately, not mine._  
**

**Quinn's POV**

I breath a sigh of relief as I pull into McKinley's parking lot and see Rach's bike. I park the jeep next to it and hop out, making sure to lock it, before taking off at a jog towards the school. She's so lucky that I love her, otherwise I'd beat the hell out of her for scaring me like that.

"Rachel," I call out as I make my way into the weight room, and sure enough she's murdering a punching bag. "Rach," I say again as I walk up to her and wrap her in my arms from behind. She immediately goes limp and leans back into my embrace. I love the fact that I'm the only person who can calm her down with just a simple touch.

"Sorry," she says quietly as she turns in my embrace to face me.

"What are you sorry about?" I question while furrowing my brows in confusion.

"I know you were worried when I ran off, but...I don't know, I just needed to be angry for a bit I guess. I knew you'd be able to calm me down and I didn't want to be calmed," she tells me with an apologetic smile.

"You're right I was insanely worried, then I was pissed, but know I'm just relieved," I tell her as I walk backwards to the benchpress bench. I sit down with her straddling me and feel a sense of deja-vu.

"Well isn't this familiar," Rachel says with a smirk before she pulls me into a fiery kiss. I force my tongue into her mouth and moan loudly as she begins to suck on it.

"Mmm it really is, I moan out as she begins to kiss her way down my neck. I let out another loud moan as she begins to suck harshly on my pulsepoint, that immediately turns into a frusterated whine when my phone rings loudly.

"Don't answer it," she mumbles against my neck before biting down.

"I have to," I mumble in annoyance. "Hello?" I ask a little harshly into my phone as I answer.

_"Damn girl calm yo tits,"_ Santana says from the other side.

"Sorry you just kinda interrupted something," I tell her as I gently push Rachel off me and stand to put some distance between us. Santana already told us that if we have sex while she's on the line again she's going to do bad things to us.

_"Oh yeah? Does this mean you've found my cousin then? Cause Puck's going out of his mind right now,"_ Santana questions.

"Yeah she's at the school. Tell the others not to worry and that we'll be back later," I tell her with a smirk aimed at Rachel, who was pouting like a child and now has an excited grin on her face.

_"Why lat...Eww! You guys are like fucking rabbits,"_ Santana complains and I laugh.

"Please Tana, you and Britt are the exact same way so you have no room to talk," I tell her through my laughter.

_"It's true S,"_ I hear Britt say and now I'm laughing to hard to speak. _"Fuck you Q,"_ San tells me before she hangs up. I pull the phone away and take a few deep breaths to stop my laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rachel asks from where she's sitting on the benchpress again.

"Your cousin," I tell her with another chuckle as I stalk towards her. She grins at me and pulls me onto her this time. As soon as I'm straddling her she pulls me into a kiss and sticks her hands under my shirt. I moan loudly as she pushes past my bra and starts tweaking my nipples.

She breaks the kiss and pushes my shirt up before attaching herself onto my right nipple, her right hand still playing with my left one. Just as her right hand starts moving towards my center someone opens the door to the weight room and I jump off of her like she's on fire.

"Come the _fuck _on!" Rachel whines out in frustration. I can't even bring myself to taunt her in anyway, cause I feel the exact same way.

"Oh...hey Quinn," a freshman Cheerio greets me awkwardly as her and another baby Cheerio walk in in workout clothes.

"Hello," I greet them with a forced smile before turning to Rachel who's glaring at the floor. I grab her arm and pull her up, giving her a quick kiss when she pouts at me, and leading her out of the room.

"Why oh why do I keep getting twat-swatted?" Rachel whines, still pouting.

"Oh calm down Rach. I'm not happy about it either but at least now we can go home and do it," I tell her with a playful scowl as we reach the jeep and her bike.

"Mine or yours?" she asks with a grin.

"Are you bipolar?" I ask with a laugh.

"I am when it comes to my insanely sexy fiancee and sex," she tells me with a shrug as she straddles her bike.

"Lets go back to your place, cause you know mine doesn't have sound-proofed rooms," I tell her as I climb into the jeep.

"'Kay. Love you and see you there," she tells me before starting her bike and zipping out of the lot. I scowl at her as she disappears down the street and follow her at a more reasonable pace.

**Rachel's POV**

I chuckle to myself, knowing that Quinn's most likely scowling at me for taking off the way I did. I know that I'll most likely get slapped by her later, but eh...

"Are you fucking insane?!" Noah shouts as I pull into the driveway and shut off my bike.

"What?" I ask in confusion.

"You had everyone worried sick about you!" he yells as he walks to stand in front of me.

"Oh...that," I mutter sheepishly.

"Yes that," Noah growls out in frustration.

"Look I just needed to get away. You know how I get when I'm pissed, and I didn't want to say something stupid," I tell him, pleading with my eyes for him to understand. He tries to stay mad at me, but after about thirty seconds of my pout he gives in and wraps me up in a hug. He breaks it as Quinn pulls into the driveway and backs away a few steps.

"Mom's inside," he tells me and I whimper slightly.

"Fuck," I whisper before hopping into the passenger side of the jeep before Quinn can get out. "Maybe we should go to your house bonita," I tell her in a panicky voice.

"Why?" she asks in confusion, but before I can answer Shelby shouts from the door.

"Rachel get in here!"

"That," I say in a defeated tone.

"Don't worry baby I'll be with you," she tells me with a reassuring smile. I manage to smile back, weakly, before hopping out of the jeep and waiting for Quinn at the front. She takes my hand with another smile and we head inside.

"What were you thinking?" Shelby asks as soon as I walk in the room. Damn that's a popular question.

"Is this question going to be asked all day? Cause if so I might as well go and print out the answer so I don't have to keep repeating myself," I bite out in frustration. They're all acting like I'm a baby that can't take care of themself.

"Don't get smart with me Rae," Shelby snaps back. My daddy places a hand on her shoulder and she takes a deep breath. "You had us worried sick Rachel," she tells me, this time a bit calmer.

"I gathered," I say wryly before speaking again quickly at the looks on their faces. "Look I'm sorry, but I was pissed, still am actually, and needed to get away before I said something I'd regret later," I explain.

"Please don't do it again mija. If you need to be by yourself then go into the basement, I know that you and Noah like to workout when you're angry or upset, that's why the gym's down there," Papi tells me with a small smile. I give them all a smile of my own before nodding and pulling Quinn upstairs by her hand.

"We'll be down later," I shout from the top and then rush into my room, locking the door behind us.

* * *

"Ok guys I have some great news," Mr. Shue says excitedly as he literally skips into the room, our mom behind him.

"If you say Journey I will quit right this very second," Santana snarks from her seat, Britt's head on her shoulder.

"Better," Shue says with a shit eating grin on his face. Well this can't be good.

"And?" Blaine prompts gently.

"Finn's going to be back at school next wednesday," he tells us and I can see him holding back a squeal of delight. Just barely. Called it.

"And?" Blaine asks again, this time with more than a little bite.

"What do you mean and?" Mr. Shue asks in confusion, his brow furrowed.

"What Blainers means to say Mr Shue, is why should we care that Finn's coming back to school? He's not our problem anymore," Brittany clarifies nonchalantly with a shrug. I outright laugh at the scandalized look on Shue's face but he ignores me. He's actually been doing that a lot since school started back.

"Brittany Finn was never a problem, he was a member of this team, and I think we should all rally around him when he comes back to show him that he's still apart of this team," Shue tells us and I can literally feel the anger rolling off Noah, San, and Quinn in waves. I can also tell that everyone in the club's pissed at what was just said, and I can see my mom shaking her head and biting her tongue.

"Fuck that!" Santana shouts, staying seated only because of Brittany's head on her shoulder.

"Santana watch your language, and I know you don't like Finn, but you still need to respect him," Mr. Shue tells her, trying to reprimand her. I'm just chuckling to myself quietly at all of the bullshit spewing forth from his mouth.

"No! We don't have to respect him," Blaine says angrily. This takes Mr. Shue aback, because he was expecting it from me, Noah, Quinn, or Santana, not Blaine.

"Blaine you don't even know him-"

"No I don't, but I sure as hell know what he did to my sister," Blaine spits out in disgust, interrupting whatever bullshit was fixing to fall out of Shue's mouth next.

"Look you guys-"

"No _you_ look Mr. Shue," Quinn starts, interrupting him again. "If you let him back into this club then you won't have a club. Rachel and Puck will leave, along with Blaine and Santana, I sure as hell will leave and I know Britt will as well. If we leave then I know Sam's going."

"Obviously," Sam says with an eyebrow raise.

"As will I Mr. Shue," Kurt says.

"Kurt?!" Mr. Shue questions, betrayal in his eyes.

"Look I know Finn's my brother, but I can't condone what he did, and I can't even begin to comprehend how you can," Kurt says, disappointment written all over his face.

"We'll leave too," Tina says, talking about her and Mike.

"You see? We don't need you, you need us," Quinn tells him with her HBIC out to play.

"Rachel," Shue turns to me, desperation radiating off of him. "You've been quiet. What are you thinking?"

"That you're a damn fool if you think I'm going to stay in the same club as Finn Hudson," I tell him in a bored tone. He looks like someone told him his mother died once the words are out of my mouth and I, once again, laugh at his expression.

"I thought you were a forgiving person?" Shue mumbles as he switches to glaring at me. Santana and Noah look like they're fixing to attack him, but I shake my head.

"I am. I've already forgiven that bastard for what he did, but just because I've forgiven _does not_ mean I've forgotten. There's a difference between that, and there's also a difference between right and wrong. I think you should learn the both of them," I tell him before I grab my things, and Quinn's hand, and leave the room.

"Are you ok baby?" Quinn asks as I pull out of the parking lot. I look over to her and give her a small smile.

"Yeah bonita I'm ok," I say as I take her hand and kiss the back of it. I then lace our fingers together and head towards my house, knowing that the others will be there soon.

**So quick question. Would you like to see this story in other POV's beside Rachel's? I know I've done Quinn's slightly, but would you like more of them? If so then who? Please review and thanks for reading! = )**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I have some serious writers block when it comes to this story in particular, so I apologize about both the wait for an update and the length of this chapter. I wanted to give you guys at least a little something when it came this story and this is what I forced out. I hope it's not to bad and please review.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine.**_

"Mom is _pissed_," Blaine says as he walks into my room. Quinn and I break apart and I glare at him for interrupting. Noticing that he's not even paying attention to my glare I roll my eyes and bury my head in Quinn's chest.

"Yeah cuz, I mean she went _crazy_ on Shue after you and Blondie left," Santana says as she plops down on my bed beside us.

"Go away," I whine into Quinn's boobs, that I'd rather be playing with at the moment. Although I am kinda interested in what my Ma did to Shue.

"Aww are you still angry Rae-Rae?" Britt asks as she lays down beside Santana.

"No B, I'm glad you're here," I tell her, seeing as no person in their right mind can be mean to Britt.

"Dude! You missed Ma going batshit insane on Shue's ass," Noah exclaims as he rushes into my room.

"So I've heard. What happened?" I ask as I finally sit up. Quinn follows me and then pulls me into her from behind. I relax in her embrace as I wait for the story.

"Well mom was holding her tongue throughout everything that was said, who knows why, but as soon as you said your piece and left with Quinn she tore into him," Blaine tells me, amusement in his eyes.

"Yeah, here. I got it on film," Noah says, handing me his phone. I press play and am instantly in a fit of giggles, as is Quinn. I mean she's not to harsh on him, probably because she wants to keep her job, but he looks terrified.

"Damn. I wonder if he's turning his resignation now," I say through my laughter as the video ends.

"I don't know, but if he's smart he would be," Sam says, walking in with his hands full of chips and sodas.

"I guess we're having a party in our room then?" Quinn asks sarcastically.

"Aww don't fret Quinnie, you'll have time to molest the dwarf later," Santana tells her with a wicked grin. I lunge for her, but Quinn holds me back. Sam ignores us and begins passing out the snacks, before popping in the Nightmare on Elm Street and snuggling up to Kurt on the floor.

* * *

The next morning Quinn and I walk into the choir room for the morning meeting, and after Quinn takes a seat I stretch out across two and a half chairs with my head in her lap. She begins stroking my hair while we wait for the others to arrive.

"Are you sure you want to be here babe?" Quinn asks quietly as Mercedes and Artie come into the room, followed by Mike and Tina. Mike and Tina take the seats in front of us and say a quick hello before sitting quietly. It's to early to talk.

"I'm sure Q. If he gets out of line I'll just leave again. I love singing and this club to much to just up and quit because of an annoying ass teacher," I mumble, practically dozing.

"Ok guys I've called this meeting because I have some big news to share with you," Mr. Shue says as him and my ma walk into the room. I come out of my doze, but stay laying down.

"If this has anything to do with the Pillsbury Dough Boy then I'm out," Santana snaps grumpily from her seat.

"It's not Santana. I think you all made your stance on Finn fairly clear yesterday," Mr. Shue snaps back. Santana sneers at him but stays quiet. "I've actually called you guys here to tell you that I'm taking a job offer I received around a week ago. I've been thinking of taking it, but I didn't want to leave you guys with no one. Now that Ms. Corcoran's here I think you'll be in good hands, so tomorrow's going to be my last day."

"Yes!" I shout, quickly sitting up. Ma and the others look at me in amusement, but Mr. Shue scowls.

"What? You know you were all thinking it," I tell them with a shrug before laying back down. Quinn smiles down at me in adoration as she goes back to playing with my hair, and I point to my lips with a pout. She chuckles before leaning down and connecting our lips briefly. I grin before closing my eyes again and listening.

"Where exactly are you going to Mr. Shue?" Mercedes questions.

"I've recently gotten an offerto work at Dalton Academy. My pay will be exponentially bigger and it's not to far from here," he tells her with a bright smile.

"Wait...that's the school Finn's going to be going to," Kurt tells us in surprise and suspicion. I always new Shue was a little stalkerish when it came to Grawp.

"Is it? I had no idea," Mr. Shue tells us, trying and failing to act nonchalant. I roll my eyes at his obvious crush on the giant and turn to Kurt.

"When did you hear that?"

"My parents and I were talking about it last night. I was telling them that I didn't think it wise for Finn to come back to school here, and they agreed. They told me they were thinking of sending him to Dalton, because it's an all boys boarding school," he tells us with a shrug and another suspicious look to Shue.

"Right well that's enough talk about Finn Hudson. We need to come up with a list for Sectionals," Ma interjects. We spend the rest of the time trying to come up with songs that we all agree on to sing.

* * *

"Is it true?" Karofsky asks as football practice ends and we're all heading back into the school.

"Is what true?" I ask, knowing what he's referring to but not wanting to think about it anymore then I already have.

"That Hudson's being let off," Dave explains. I feel Noah tense beside me and I wrap my arm around him for a quick hug.

"Yeah. He's going to a different school though. Thank Moses," I say causing Dave to look at me weird and Noah to raise his fist to me with a chuckle.

"Thank Moses?" Dave asks in confusion as I bump fist with Noah.

"We're Jewish," Puck explains as we reach the locker rooms. I bump fist with Dave quickly before heading into the Cheerio's locker room. I immediately head to my locker, which is next to Quinn's, and spot her changing beside San and Britt. I pull her into my arms from behind and gently kiss her bare shoulder.

"Hola bonita," I whisper as she turns in my arms and captures my lips in a quick, but still hot, kiss.

"Hello yourself sexy," she says once we break the kiss while giving me a once over.

"Knock it off you two," Santana tells us with a roll of her eyes as she grabs Britt's hand and heads towards the showers.

"Says the girl who's going to shower with her girlfriend," I snap, not taking my eyes away from Quinn. "C'mon baby, lets go shower so we can get out of here."

**I know this chapter was ridiculously short, and again I apologize for it. i hope you enjoyed what little there was though and please review. Thanks for reading! = )**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So I know that I haven't updated this for a while, and I also know that it's pretty short when you add in the songs, but I'm still pretty stuck when it comes to this story. I have some pretty horrible writers block concerning it, but I wanted to at least give the people who actually read this story a little something to tide you over, cause I have no idea when I'm going to be updating this again. Again my apologies, and I hope you enjoy what little I've managed to give you.**

_**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine**_

It's been two weeks since Finn's release and Shue's transfer, and thankfully things have seemed to calm down again. Quinn and I are currently lounging in my bed, unfortunately not doing anything fun because we have to be at the school for sectionals in thirty minutes.

"Ready?" Noah questions as he walks into my room. I heave a sigh before standing up and helping Quinn off the bed.

"Lets do this," I tell him with a smirk as we head downstairs to say goodbye to our dads.

"What took you so long?" Ma snaps as we walk into the choir room a few minutes late. I raise my hands in defense before stepping behind Quinn for protection.

"You know how Daddy and Papi get," Noah tells her with a shrug.

"They went on a picture taking rampage?" Ma questions, this time with a smirk.

"They really did," Quinn laughs as we grab our dresses from the rack and head to the bathroom to get changed. Our sectionals outfits consist of the guys wearing grey slacks, black dress shoes, a purple long-sleeved button up, and a black skinny tie, while the girls wear a purple and grey dress with black heels.

"You look magnificent," I tell Quinn as I step out of my stall to see her applying her make-up in the mirror.

"Me? Look at you baby. I never get to see you in a dress unless it's for something like this, but when you are in one you always look breathtaking," Quinn tells me as she turns around to look me over slowly.

"Yeah, well...you know," I mumble out shyly. Quinn just grins at me before pulling me into kiss.

"Get your asses out here!" Santana yells as she barges into the bathroom, effectively making Quinn and I pull apart.

"What is it with you and always interrupting us?" I growl at my cousin as I push past her and into the hallway.

"Hey don't blame me. Shelby told me to come and break up your make-out session so we can finish getting ready for the competition," Santana tells me with a smirk. I just roll my eyes at her before taking Quinn's hand and walking back towards the choir room.

Twenty minutes later we're standing backstage and getting ready to go on, and I can't wait. This years song category was random mix, so we were able to pick three amazing songs from three awesome genres. And of course I got the solo again. Finally after Aural Intensity finished on stage it was our turn and the boys ran onstage excitedly as the music for our first song began.

**[Blaine]**  
_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**[Sam]**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_  
**  
****[Blaine, Sam, Artie, Puck, Mike]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**[Artie]**  
_So c-come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

**[Sam]**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

**[All]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

**[Sam]**  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

**[All]**  
Na_ Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2_

**[Sam]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
**  
[Blaine, Sam, Artie, Puck, Mike]**  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

**[Blaine, Sam, Artie, Puck, Mike]**  
_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_ (**[Puck:]**Oh),  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_ (**[Puck:]**desperately),  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

**[Sam]**  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

After their song's over I walk on stage and stand in front of the microphone in the center that's waiting for me. I take a deep breath before grinning and nodding at the band for them to begin playing.

_Dry lightning cracks across the skies_  
_Those storm clouds gather in her eyes_  
_Her daddy was a mean old mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
_The weather man called for a twister_  
_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

_She heard those sirens screaming out_  
_Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch_  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
_Some people called it taking shelter_  
_She called it sweet revenge_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_  
_Blown away_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma_  
_To wash the sins out of that house_  
_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma_  
_To rip the nails out of the past_

_Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)_  
_Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)_  
_'til there's nothing left standing,_  
_Nothing left of yesterday (blown away)_  
_Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,_

_Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away_

After I'm done holding out my last note I take a moment to appreciate my standing ovation before taking a quick bow and rushing over to my mark to get ready for a final song, which was a group number.

**[All]**

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
__Some nights, I call it a draw  
__Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
__Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off  
__But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
__Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
__What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
__Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
__Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
__Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh_

**[Puck]**

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

**[Rachel]**

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_  
_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_  
_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._

**[Kurt]**

_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_  
_Cause I could use some friends for a change_  
_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_  
_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._

**[All]**

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_  
_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_  
_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_  
_Most nights, I don't know... come on_

**[Mike]**

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_  
_Washed my hands of God for this?_  
_I miss my mom and dad for this?_

_(Come on)_

**[Santana]**

_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_  
_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_  
_Oh, come on. Oh, come on,_ **[Mercedes, Santana:]**_OH COME ON!_

**[Blaine]**

_Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again_  
_Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands_  
_This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go_  
_Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?_

**[Tina]**

_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_  
_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._  
_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._  
_Some terrible lies...ahhh..._

**[All]**

_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_  
_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_

**[Quinn]**

_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_  
_I called you up, but we'd both agree_  
_It's for the best you didn't listen_

**[All]**

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

**[Brittany]**

_It's for the best you didn't listen_

**[All]**

_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._

Once again the crowd stands as we complete our final song, and after taking our bows we run off the stage and towards our choir room in excitement.

"Oh my god we killed it!" Santana screams as she engulfs Brittany in a huge hug and kiss. Blaine picks me up and spins me around as Noah does the same to Quinn, and once we're finally released we make our way towards eachother.

"You were brilliant out there," Quinn whispers against my lips before capturing them in a heated kiss.

"So were you," I pant out after we finally break apart.

"I didn't do anything," she tells me with her signature eyebrow raise. Damn I love when she does that.

"Of course you did," I tell her incredulously.

"I had a verse baby. It was nothing compared to your solo," she tells me while rolling her eyes.

"Hey! That verse was important and you damn well know it," I huff out, barely restraining myself from stomping my foot.

"Alright guys the judges are ready," my ma tells us as she walks into the choir room with a face splitting grin. "Before we hear the results though I want you all to know that you did amazing out there, and personally I think we've got this."

We all cheer loudly at that before rushing towards the door and cramming ourselves out of it and into the hallway. We eagerly make our way towards the stage and Quinn has to wrap her arm around me to keep me still because I'm so excited.

"In third place...Aural Intensity!" the announcer guy tells everyone, and we all clap politely for the third place. "Now...in first place..." everyone holds their breath and I squeeze Quinn around her waist tightly. "New Directions!"

We go crazy at hearing our names and start jumping around the stage in excitement. Quinn pulls me into a breathtaking kiss, and when we manage to pull apart I see Santana and Britt doing the same exact thing. Once competition down, and one to go before Nationals.

**So again I apologize for the writers block, and the length of this update. The songs were "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction, "Blown Away" by Carrie Underwood, and "Some Nights" by Fun. Thanks for taking the time to read, and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
